


Staying Safe

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: "She'll come back." Bull said soothingly, watching as Lace paced in front the bed in the inquisitor's quarters. The three of them didn't really have a room of their own, usually switching between Bull's and Malika's rooms. But as they waited, it felt good to be somewhere that was hers.Malika had gone to face Corypheus for the final time. Iron Bull wasn't able to be there with her because of an old injury acting up, his ankle swollen and painful to stand on. He would have only been on the way if he had gone into the fight, if he would have even gotten anywhere near one in the first place.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Lace Harding, Female Cadash/Lace Harding/The Iron Bull, Female Cadash/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Lace Harding/Female Inquisitor, Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Kudos: 3





	Staying Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For @cartadwarfwithaheartofgold's prompt over on [tumblr.](https://ironbullsvitaar.tumblr.com/post/644862178395062272/one-falling-asleep-with-their-head-in-the)

"She'll come back." Bull said soothingly, watching as Lace paced in front the bed in the inquisitor's quarters. The three of them didn't really have a room of their own, usually switching between Bull's and Malika's rooms. But as they waited, it felt good to be somewhere that was hers.

Malika had gone to face Corypheus for the final time. Iron Bull wasn't able to be there with her because of an old injury acting up, his ankle swollen and painful to stand on. He would have only been on the way if he had gone into the fight, if he would have even gotten anywhere near one in the first place. 

"I know, she promised she would." Lace said, but continued to pace. "I just wish we could be with her, help her." Lace was here to guard him, loath as he was to admit it, if the red templars or vints got here, he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly. He'd be damned before he died for them, but his ankle needed rest so he would be able to walk properly, though he'd still need his brace. 

If only his damned ankle… But no, cursing his injury wouldn't help anything.

"We are helping her," he said. "by staying safe and looking after each other, so she can focus on the fight."

"I just feel so… helpless and useless." Lace said, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

"Hey… Come here." Bull said and gestured at the empty space next to him on the bed. First she hesitated, seemingly torn with the need to continue pacing, to do something and the need to be comforted. Finally she surged forward and hugged Bull, burying her face into his shoulder, drawing in the familiar scent of her lover. 

They settled down with Lace's head on Bull's lap. Bull caressed her hair, slowly and carefully undoing it from its usual complicated braid. The sounds of fighting continued and Lace held her bow in her hand, her gaze on the top of the stairs. She was not exactly tense, but not completely relaxed either. Bull kept watch of the balcony. 

They stayed there vigilant, until the sounds of fighting ceased. Unable to relax, they kept their positions, almost holding their breaths. 

Then one of the inquisition's soldiers came and told them the battle was over, that 's Corypheus was no more. Lace dropped her bow and looked at Bull, smiling as she hugged him. 

"It's over. It's finally over." Lace whispered. Bull just caressed her back. 

"Tell the inquisitor that we're good." Bull said to the soldier now standing there awkwardly. The soldier left. "You could go, I'll be alright here." he said to Lace, who was leaning against his chest. 

Lace raised an eyebrow. "Now that you're out of danger, you're throwing me out." Lace chuckled, but there was a small undercurrent of uncertainty in it. 

"No, I thought you'd want to go see Malika." Bull answered, 

"She's probably surrounded by people right now. She'll be here when she can get away." Lace sighed and got back to her earlier position with her head on Bull's lap.

"You're probably right." Bull admitted and resumed playing with her hair. He ached to be with her, to know his kadan was alright, but he would have to wait and he was grateful to not have to wait alone. 

It had been a long time worrying and waiting and it didn't take long before Lace fell asleep, the tension leaving her body at knowing they had won. 

Bull smiled down at his kadan and kept on playing with her hair, his own eye starting to feel heavy… 

***

Malika Cadash got up the stairs quietly, dead tired after the battle. All she wanted was to snuggle up with her lovers and sleep, not wanting to speak to anyone, even to her favourite people in the world. 

She grinned when she saw her lovers sleeping on her bed. "Let's get under the covers." she whispered as Bull opened his eye, as if sensing her there. They got settled in the bed and Malika laid her head on Bull's chest and took Lance's hand in hers. Lace smiled sleepily at her, before closing her eyes again. 

Malika sighed. She was home, able to relax at long last.


End file.
